Parting of Ways
by Naza
Summary: Here's a little first-piece of mine. It's a bit of shonen-ai (I haven't started writing yaoi yet...) between everyone's lovable soccer fan and sexy playboy. Enjoy! ^^


*grins* Hihi! Naza here, with some fun stuff to share with y'all. Anyway. Here's my FIRST post on fanfiction.net, and not to mention my FIRST finished Weiss Kreuz fic. Small, simple, y'know. Pleeeeeease read and review. Thank you! ^^  
(Also I was writing this in my creative writing workshop, and we're only given ten or so minutes to work on a piece, so some of this may not make sense. *sigh*)  
  
Parting of Ways  
By Naza  
  
"There are some things I think we should talk about." Yohji's back was to me, the cigarette hanging limply from his mouth.  
I blinked, then nodded, though he couldn't see me. Some acrid smoke drifted toward me and I waved it away and blink back reflexive tears.  
Then he turns towards me, his gorgeous green eyes glowing in the dim half-light of the window and his cigarette. Silken chestnut hair tumbles around his face in perfect waves, framing his long and pointed jaw. He was so beautiful it almost hurt to stare at him, but I couldn't take my eyes off him. Beautiful and alone, dark and deep, fake.  
"Ken," he whispered softly. I squinted through the gloom and took a few steps forward.  
"What's wrong, Yohji?" I asked, my tone worrying. It came out more demanding than I had planned. I cringed a bit, then stepped back. "What's wrong?"  
Yohji looked uncertain for a long moment, his dark eyes staring me down, warring with themselves inside. I gave him some time, merely basking in his beauty.  
"Ken... I think..." He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "I want to leave Weiss and get married... lead a normal life."  
I blinked, then choked. "But... but Yohji! You know you can't! They'll kill you!" I waved my hands around frantically, then jumped forward and grabbed his collar. "Are you insane?! And why did you tell me about it in the first place? Why not Aya? Or Omi? Or all of us?"  
Yohji looked at me serenely, sadly. "Because I don't trust Omi or Aya like I trust you, Ken."  
Those words hit home. I released Yohji's collar slowly as tears ran unchecked down my cheeks. "Yohji... oh god, Yohji, they'll kill you if you try to leave..."  
Yohji shook his dark head and wrapped me in his arms. He was so warm and strong, so real. I could feel his heart beating through his thin t-shirt. I pulled closer to him, pressing my cheek against the flat of his chest.  
"Who do you want to marry?" I suddenly asked. The reality hit me hard in the stomach. If I didn't lose Yohji to the authorities, I'd be losing him to some girl.  
Yohji exhaled slowly, and his breath stirred my hair. He smelled so good, like cologne and cigarettes and cloth. I looked up, my nose bumping his chin. He tensed a bit, then pulled away.  
"I... I don't know."  
I blinked. "You don't?" I sniffed wetly, missing the feeling of him against me. It hadn't been the first time he hugged me, but it had been the first time it had been so intimate.  
Yohji shook his head, then breathed out a puff of smoke and dropped the butt on the ashtray on the windowsill. "I don't know. I thought I'd... just... find someone, and settle down."  
"Give up your playboy lifestyle?" I snickered a bit, bitterly, and wiped my eyes.  
Yohji didn't smile, but gazed at me with sad green eyes, swimming with wistfulness. I fidgeted a bit under his gaze then raised my eyes to meet his.  
Yohji stretched out a slender arm and suddenly curled his slim fingers around my chin and pulled my forward. I squeaked a bit as my body came into contact with his; this time, there was something decidedly sexual about the way he pressed against me.  
My fellow long-haired assassin grinned down at me, then leaned forward and covered my lips with his own. He tasted warm and sweet, like raspberries in summer. Or maybe that was just his tongue brushing against my own. His smoky scent enveloped me, and I was in bliss for ten seconds. Then he pulled away.  
"I was thinking of renting an apartment..." he kissed my chin. "Then, maybe, getting a job in the city..." he pressed his warm lips to mine. "Settling down..." I felt his lips brush my cheek. "Having a kid or two..." his hand rubbed softly against the back of my thigh. "And living like normal." Yohji pulled back to look at me. "And I was wondering if you'd join me."  
I blinked wordlessly, my mouth agape. "I... um..."  
"You can say no," Yohji told me, his head cocked slightly and an elegant eyebrow raised.  
"I don't want to!" I exploded. "I want to come with you!"  
Yohji grinned. "That's what I thought." Then he leaned forward and wrapped an arm about my waist and trailed two fingers under my shirt over the bare skin of my abdomen. "Get packin'," he told me with a snicker, then set me back on my feet and walked out.  
I blinked, then shook my head. "Incredible."  
~ owari ~  
  
Like? Dislike? Read and review and tell me! *shrugs* I'll be coming out with more stuff soon... so... enjoy fer now. ^^  



End file.
